Going Somewhere?
by Hillton
Summary: Ashley is living in New York, but comes back to LA for work. Will she see Spencer? Of course. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is my first SON fic so be nice.

* * *

Prologue:

Spencer has been married to her husband Jake for 12 years now. They have a nine year old son named Parker. She and Ashley haven't seen each other in ten years.

Ashley has been in and out of short relationships since high school. She moved to New York for a change of pace and scenery. Within in the last year or so, she has been trying hard at her career in the independent film industry. She didn't have time for dating. Ashley is LA for a short time to promote her new movie. She wants to see Spencer, but afraid of what she'll find.

* * *

Ashley drove her rental car past a house that she'd map quested before coming to LA. She hoped to catch a glimpse of her old best friend Spencer. It wouldn't be that hard to just call Spencer up and tell her that she was in Los Angeles. Ashley had the phone number in her cell phone. Spencer would surely like to see Ashley again, but then why was Ashley so hesitant? And why was Ashley stalking Spencer? Ashley drove down the street and rounded the corner. Then she drove around again. Spencer was in her car when Ashley came around next. She merged in front of Ashley.

"Perfect," Ashley said sarcastically to herself, "Now I'm behind her. Should I follow her, or forget it?" Ashley decided to follow, "This is so pathetic," she told herself.

Spencer stopped at her old house. It looked to Ashley as she past that Spencer was dropping Parker off with her mother. Ashley circled the block twice before Spencer got back into her car and Ashley continued to follow her. They stopped at a grocery store. Ashley parked away from Spencer. It was a small enough store, they'd run into each other eventually.

Ashley got a basket and some chips. There had to be a cover for why she was in the store. She walked up and down the store scanning the aisles for Spencer. Then, -Blam- Ashley was knocked into by a cart. She stumbled back.

"I'm sorry," replied the driver without really looking up, "Its been a while since I've been to the store without my son. I was just relaxing," she looked up, "Shit! Ashley?" The driver was Spencer.

"Hey," Ashley replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here as in this grocery store or here as in LA?"  
"The second one."

"I'm here trying to make a name for myself in film. I've been doing some Indie stuff out of New York, but most of the actors are here. My latest film is trying to battle its way into theaters."

"Oh," Spencer replied. She didn't really know what to say, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I've only been in for a couple days. Its been all work."

"Oh," Spencer repeated, "How have you been?"

"Eh, I could be better. Its hard to do the indie film thing. There isn't much respect or much of a paycheck. Its hard to find a good girl in New York. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm not too bad. There isn't much to tell."

"How's the family?"

"Fine, Fine. Jake is flying out tomorrow for a business trip. So I left Parker at my mom's. I figured I could do the whole romantic dinner thing."

"Thats cool."

"Ashley," Spencer said quietly, "I really want to talk with you. I've really missed being able to talk to you."

"Whats up?"

"I don't want to talk about it here."

"Do you want to go to your house?" Ashley suggested.

Spencer shook her head.

"Wanna go to my hotel room?" Ever the flirt, Ashley used her eyes to imply things.

Even knowing what Ashley was thinking, Spencer said, "Yeah. Let me finish my shopping, and drop it by the house."

"Sure," Ashley replied, "I'm in the LA Hilton room 315. Just come on up. Bring you suit. My hotel has a kick ass pool, hot tub and sauna."


	2. Chapter 2

blonde101 and broken clay of me: Thanks for the positive feedback. It means a lot because I'm venturing into another category.

Here's another chapter. I'm rewriting parts as I go, but keeping the core of the story. I hope my old story doesn't make the real story confusing. Keep R&Ring.

* * *

Spencer went back to her house briefly. She put all of the refrigerator stuff in the fridge, grabbed her bathing suit out of the laundry room and ran out of the door without yelling to Jake that she was home. She heard a noise, but she was too excited about her rendezvous with Ashley to see what was going on.

Spencer knocked on Ashley's door. Ashley walked slowly up to it.

"Hey," said Spencer.

"Hey. Come in," Ashley replied, "Want me to order you a cocktail?" Ashley showed off hers, "I'm about to call for a refill anyway."  
"Sure. Raspberry margarita," Spencer stood uneasily as Ashley called room service.

"Spencer," Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes as she got off the phone. She patted the space next to her on the bed. The universal signal to sit down, "Now what is it that you so desperately wanted to talk to me about, that you couldn't mention at the store, or at your own home?"

Spencer finally sat, "I just. I don't know, its weird and awkward. I can't believe I even want to say this..." Spencer trailed off.

"What?" asked Ashley calmly.

The knock of their drinks being delivered made them both jump. Ashley went to the door, "Hi," she said, "Thanks," she paid the guy who delivered them. She handed Spencer the margarita, and sipped at her own drink before toasting, "To reunions."

"To reunions," Spencer agreed clanking her glass with Ashley's, then sipping her own drink.

"Now Spencer," Ashley would not let her out of it, "What where you saying?"

"There is absolutely no spark in my and Jake's relationship. No pure animalistic passion, no sex. We haven't had sex in months!" Spencer exclaimed. She blushed at herself.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ashley asked realistically.

Spencer choked at the honesty of Ashley's statement, "I just," she stammered, "You are the only person that I can be that honest with."

Ashley wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't.

Spencer was starting to feel uncomfortable. She looked at her watch, "I should get going with that dinner. Can I come back later?"

"Yeah. You said you'd swim with me. Remember? Never back down on something you've promised me."

"I'll remember that Ash," Spencer promised, "Just so you know I'm serious about coming back, I'll leave my bathing suit."

Ashley smiled, "I'll see you around nine or ten right?"

"Yeah," Spencer hesitated in getting up.

Ashley got up with her, "Great. I can't wait. You'd better go make that hubby of yours happy.

* * *

Spencer walked into her house smiling from the talk she'd had with Ashley. Ashley almost always made Spencer smile, "Hello!" she yelled to Jake. She walked into the house more before going into the bedroom. Thats where her worst fears where founded, "HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. She ran out of the room, out of the house and back into her car. Ashley was going to see her much sooner than either of them had expected. Jake was really cheating on her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer knocked vigorously on Ashley's hotel room door. Ashley looked through her peep hole, then let Spencer in.

"Back so soon?" Ashley asked before looking at Spencer's face.

Spencer was white as a ghost. She didn't say anything just went and laid down on the hotel room bed. She let out a huge sigh.

Ashley came to sit down next to Spencer, "What is it Spencer?" she asked.

Spencer turned herself over so her stomach was on the bed, and her face in the covers before she started to cry. Ashley wasn't sure what to do, so she rubbed Spencer's back letting Spencer know that she was there if needed.

Spencer took a deep breath, "Okay," she said turning her body towards Ashley, "I'm ready to tell you what happened," she took a dramatic pause, "Jake is cheating on me! I mean I know we didn't have any spark, and I should have seen it coming. But he did it while I was supposedly at the store, shopping for his going away dinner. I find them in our bed!" Spencer shuddered, "I can't blame him for wanting excitement. I just don't know where to go from here."

"Why are you looking at me for relationship advice? I've never had a relationship last as long as your marriage has."

"What do you think I should do?" Spencer pleaded.

"I say divorce the guy. He's being unfaithful. Kick him to the curb. Stay close geographically so you can share Parker. I can see you aren't happy with him. You told me so even before you found out he was cheating. Let Jake do what he wants. Do what you want. You both deserve to be happy."

Spencer forced a weak smile. That was exactly what she wanted to hear, "You know what I want?" she sniffed, "I want to get into your hotel's pool, hot tub and sauna."

Ashley smiled, "Great. Then lets go."

They changed into their suits. Ashley wrapped the towel around herself, and gave Spencer the bath robe. They walked barefoot all the way down to the pool area.

"Lets go into the pool first," Ashley suggested. It was ridden with kids, so they didn't swim very long. They did a few laps before getting in the hot tub, then went back into the pool to cool down.

They finally hit the sauna and where the only ones in there, so they had a chance to talk.

Spencer decided to say something bold, "Ashley, I was thinking about what you said. About being happy and doing what I want. For as long as I remember, I've always been the good girl. I've always done whats expected of me. Good grades, college, marriage, in wardrobe. In the process, I lost the real me. I was afraid to be me," she paused, "But I'm tired of being afraid. I've just got to do what I feel is right," she looked directly into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley understood what she meant and shuddered as a result.

Their lips gravitated to each other, then finally touched. Spencer felt like she should pull back, and almost did, but she didn't. She and Ashley made out, hot and heavy in the sauna.

"Lets go back to your room," Spencer suggested breathlessly.

They tried to hold in their urges as they practically ran down the hall to the elevator. They continued their make-out session in the privacy of the elevator as it went up. The door opened, and they tumbled out, still kissing. Spencer tugged at the right shoulder strap of Ashley's swim suit as Ashley fumbled to get the door open. This was the passion Spencer had been missing. It was as if Ashley completed her. Ashley knew exactly how to make her feel good and safe. They had sex, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ashley woke up before Spencer. She just laid looking at her.

Spencer stirred, "Hey," Spencer smiled. She stretched a little.

"Hi," Ashley returned the smile, "want some coffee?"

"No," Spencer replied simply, "Stay here," she closed her eyes again.

"Spencer?" Ashley said.

"Yeah?" Spencer replied, not opening her eyes.

"I love you. I always have."

"I love you too Ashley," she paused, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You where the one who made me question my sexuality all those years ago. I've been attracted to you almost as long as I've known you. I always cursed not kissing you that night. It would have changed everything."

"I thought I pulled away from you. It wouldn't have been right that way. I wanted it to be special, like it was, but after that situation, I didn't know how to talk to you. I felt guilty for being attracted to you as you where still discovering yourself. I was like your guide out of the closet, and I didn't want to have a conflict of interest."

"With that action, you closed the proverbial closet door on my toe. I wish you would have gone for it."

"I do too. I wish we hadn't fallen out after that."

"Ash, I don't want to talk about the past."

"You're right. I'm getting in the shower. Wanna come?"  
Spencer went with what she really wanted and said "Yes."

* * *

AN: Tell me if you think I need to up the rating. 


	4. Chapter 4

sweetiepie1972: Thanks for the vote of support.

broken clay of me:My story is probably pretty predictable. Most of the conflict will happen in much later chapters.

Caitlin: Thanks. It really means a lot to me to have such an enthusiastic review.

This might be a pretty boring chapter, but it needed to be done.

* * *

"Hi Mom?" Spencer called after the shower. She sat on the bed in a towel as Ashley got dressed.

"Spencer! What on earth happened to you. You where supposed to pick up Parker an hour ago."

Shit that was true, "I ran into Ashley at the store after I dropped Parker off. After Jake left, I went over to her hotel to have a couple drinks. I didn't want to drink and drive, so I crashed at her hotel room. I'll be over to get Parker in an hour and a half."

"Its good you where thinking responsibly," she said, "I'll see you then."

Spencer stifled a laugh about the responsibility thing, "Thanks mom," she hung up the phone, "Ashley?" she questioned, "When do you have to leave LA?"  
"Four days including today. I leave on a red eye that fourth night."

"Come stay with me. Jake doesn't come back for a week. You can pretend to stay in the guest room until Parker goes to sleep and then..." Spencer winked.

Ashley smiled mischievously, "Sure. Let me pack my suitcase."

"I'm sorry, but right now, you'll just have to be 'Mommy's friend Ashley' until things start to unravel."

"Take your time Spencer."

"I've already taken 21 years. I don't want to take more time than absolutely necessary."

"Good."

"Hey Ash, Can I--" Spencer began to say before being hit with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Thanks," she smirked. Ashley had read her mind. Spencer changed as Ashley packed. Spencer threw in her old clothes in with Ashley's clothes, "Do you know where my house is?" she asked, knowing full well that Ashley had followed her to the grocery store. She just wanted to see if she got an honest response.

"Yeah. I map quested it before I came to LA. I drove past it a couple times before following you to the store yesterday," Ashley admitted.

"Want to meet there? Should I just throw you my key?"

Ashley thought for a moment, "I don't think thats the best idea. I'd be better if I came with you to get Parker. Wouldn't it be creepy if someone you didn't know was in your house when you came home? I want Parker to feel comfortable."

"Good point. I know I don't have boundaries with you, but he's ten. He's nothing but boundaries," she paused, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Ashley countered, "I've still got to check out you know."

"Duh."

She did so, then they got into their cars.

"Hey Parks!" Spencer held her arms out to her son, "Have a good time at Grandma's?"

"Yeah, but I missed you and daddy."

"I missed you too," shed turned to her mother, "Thanks for looking after him."

"Oh I had fun. Its good to have a kid around again. Let me grab his bag."

Spencer waved Ashley out of the car, "Hey Parker," she began, "Thats my friend Ashley," She pointed, "I knew her when I was in high school."

Ashley squatted down to his level, "Hey Parker. Its nice to meet you," She shook his hand."

"Hi," Parker replied simply.

"Ashley is going to stay at our house because I don't want her to have to sleep in a hotel anymore. No point when we have a perfectly good guest room right?"

"Yeah mom."

Spencer's mom came back with the bag, "Oh hi Ashley."

"Hello Mrs. Carlin," Ashley said, using the last name reflexively, "How are you?"

"A bit tired, but thats to be expected running after this little guy all yesterday."

"Yeah, that would do it to a 60 year old," Spencer countered, "Go take a nap mom. We should get going home."


	5. Chapter 5

SVU Chicky: Thanks for reading and reviewing so quickly. Here's another chapter

* * *

"Parker," Spencer called around 8:30, "Its almost bed time. Brush your teeth and get into your pajamas. Come get me when you're done and I'll read you a chapter from your book." She sipped her cup of tea and went back to her magazine.

Ashley was sitting on the other side of the kitchen island on a stool like the one Spencer was on. Her legs where crossed at the knee, she was also sipping a cup of tea and reading a different magazine. She felt mature drinking tea, "God, its so weird hearing him call you mom," Ashley observed, "I mean I know you are one, his, but it makes me feel so old."

"We are old," Spencer said realistically.

"We are just starting our lives," Ashley replied, adding, "Together," at the end in a low voice so only Spencer would hear.

Spencer smiled at the final word, "Really?" she replied, "Because I feel like I'm having my mid-life crisis."

"You plan on only living until 76?"

"You know what I mean," Spencer laughed.

"Mom!" Parker whined at her, "Come on!"

"I'm coming. Find Holes and get in bed. I'll be there in just one minute," Parker sped off, "Hey Ash," Spencer lowered her voice, "You've got to check out the master bath. Its a palace. It has his and hers everything. Two sinks, two toilets, two showers, and one gigantic jetted bath tub. You'll love it. I'll give you the grand tour in ten minutes."

"Great," Ashley replied, "I'll go start to check it out."

Spencer sped through the chapter. She doubted that Parker would remember any of the plot the next night. She tucked him in, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before saying, "Good night, sleep tight, I love you. See you in the morning."

The jetted bath tub was already full of water and bubbles when Spencer came in the bath room. Ashley was also already in it.

"Now that he's down," Spencer began to undress, "We can have a little alone time." She slipped into the warm water, "Ashley, if anyone had told me two months ago that today I'd be having a lesbian affair, sitting in my bath tub with you--" Spencer stopped talking when the footsie they had been playing under the bubbles turned into Ashley caressing Spencer's leg with her big toe, "Ahh," Spencer let out a quiet moan, "With you... doing that," She blushed and smiled at the same time, "I wouldn't have believed them."

Ashley smiled back at the tongue-tied reaction she had elicited in Spencer, "Its been my fantasy," Ashley admitted, "To be with you. God I love you."

"I love to hear you say that," Spencer swooned, "I love you," her voice wavered slightly.

"Then whats wrong? Come over here."

Spencer scooted over to Ashley. She sat next to Ashley and curled her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley took Spencer in her arms.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked again.

The truth was that Spencer was scared about what would unfold once she confronted Jake about the affair, "I don't want to talk about it now. It'll just ruin what we've got going on right now."

"Okay, then we'll talk about it later," Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Thanks."

They where still for a few moments, then Ashley kissed Spencer's neck. She couldn't help it, it was right there. After a few kisses, they gravitated towards the bedroom. The kisses intensified with every step. Spencer led the way to the pajama drawer, putting on a rarely used baby blue satin nightie. Ashley caressed the material. Spencer planted kisses on Ashley's shoulder as they migrated to the bed. Ashley tried to take of Spencer's nightie.

But Spencer protested, "Ash I—I'm sorry. I just don't know if I want to do it here, now, with my son in the bedroom down the hall. Its a real mood killer to think about that."

"Spencerr," Ashley whined.

"I promise we'll have at least one more magical night before you leave."  
"Why'd you have to get that night gown out then?"  
"I was going to go through with it," Spencer admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"Thinking about the future. It scares me to think of confronting Jake, changing my lifestyle."

"We don't have to get into that tonight. We'll get through all that eventually. Lets get a good night's sleep. I'm gonna get my pajamas on and then come back. I sleep better with someone in bed with me. Not that I've found that out in while.

Spencer set her alarm clock as Ashley changed. She did not want Parker to see her in bed with Ashley, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Sp0rtigirl: Thats what I was looking forward to too.

* * *

All too soon the alarm went off. Ashley squinted at the clock as the sun streamed in the window. It was 6:30 am, "Whats going on?" she asked with a yawn, "I haven't been up this early in months."

"Parker gets up between 7 and 8," Spencer sat up to turn off the alarm clock, "You should probably go, so you aren't seen coming out of my bedroom. Try to get back to sleep. I'm sorry we have to do this."

"When I say 'I love you' I have to take all parts of you. That includes your son and your secrecy."

"You've matured," Spencer observed, "I don't think that I've ever heard something like that coming from you."

"I'm just full of surprises. Besides, if I'd have been this mature 20 plus years ago, We wouldn't be in this situation right now," She got out of bed, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you soon," Spencer said, "I really am sorry."

"Stop groveling. Its unbecoming."

Spencer felt so guilty, she couldn't get back to sleep. She laid in bed trying to think things through. Around 8, she heard Ashley go into the kitchen. She brewed a pot of coffee, and then opened a few cupboards before finding the mugs. A few minutes later, as Ashley was sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper, Spencer heard Parker go into the kitchen and complain he was hungry. Ashley offered to make him scrambled eggs and toast. It made Spencer smile to hear Ashley and Parker interact.

Spencer picked up her bedroom phone, "Hey Cindi, this is Spencer," she said.

"Hi Spencer," Cindi countered, "What do you need?"

"I hate to ask this, but I have an old high school friend staying with me, and I'd like to show her a fun time. Its kind of hard to explore our old haunts with Parker in tow. Do you think he could come over to your house today or tomorrow and spend the night?"

"We have family plans today. So why don't you swing by tomorrow around 9:30 am and drop him off. We love having Parker around. He's a sweet kid."

"Well thanks. And thanks for letting him stay over. I really appreciate it. I should get to my guest, so I'll let you do your family stuff. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," She put on her robe and then went into the kitchen., "Good Morning you two!"

"Morning!" they both replied.

"Parker, how would you like to spend the night at Nick's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun. I like his house."

"We where talking Spence. Parker and I want to go to the arcade."

"That sounds like fun Ash. Parker, I'm only giving you twenty dollars this time. Go get dressed. I'm gonna talk with Ashley for a minute, and then get dressed myself," Parker left. Spencer changed from her 'mom' voice to her sexy voice, "What do you want to do tomorrow Ash?"

"The beach. Thats all I ask. Then, the other stuff is up to you. You know I'm always up for a fun and exciting adventure."

"You know I'm the one who always just follows you along," Spencer countered.

"Oh fine," Ashley replied, "I'll figure something out," she lightly kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Hey, as long as we're at the mall today, do you mind if I run to a couple stores while you watch Parker blow my money?"

"Sure. You probably don't get out there much. Besides, it'll give me and Parker a chance to bond. Now go get dressed!"

* * *

Spencer was on a mission. To find stuff for her and Ashley's night of fun. First off, she had to find a replacement for her frumpy 'mom' bathing suit. A nice bikini was in order for a trip to the beach with Ashley. If fact, almost everything Spencer owned, was practical, and identified her as a mom. She had to change that, at least for her day with Ashley. So Spencer had a major shopping spree. She bought two pairs of ultra low rise jeans and a few t-shirts. She left that store $100 poorer (on credit).

Spencer had just one more stop. Lingerie City: Victoria's Secret. As she walked in, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey We're done at the arcade. We're gonna go get a burger. Meet us at the food court. You almost done?"

"I have one more place to go. Take me off speaker phone for a sec," Ashley obliged, "Do you still wear a 36B?"

"Yes. You're not going to buy me one are you?"

"Red or pink?" Spencer countered.

"Red," Ashley said begrudgingly.

"Great," Spencer hung up her phone, then found her way to the stuff she liked.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to stop at this point, plus I don't have anymore written out. Besides, I wanted to get another chapter up.

Thanks for all the reviews:

SVU Chicky:Just when Parker starts to like Ashley, the last thing Spencer would want is to violate his trust with her. Besides, Spencer is a chicken. The one thing I like about getting into future fics is that you can chock up changes of character in changes through time.Even if you don't mean them to happen at all. I think that Ashley gives Spencer that firey passion she needed to to go into the lingerie store. Ashley has finally figured out that she needs to chill if she wants to get what she wants (there is a back story to that in my headthat I might get into in later chapters).

MistyRiver17: Thanks. Feel better. Here's a bit of an update to entertain your sick self.

His Keno Waitress: That is the most wonderful thing to say. Thanks so much.

* * *

It was 7 am when the alarm woke Ashley and Spencer up.

"Stay in bed Ash," Spencer ordered, "I'll leave in a couple hours to take Parker to Cindi's. That'll give you plenty of time to escape my room without being noticed," She started getting into her regular clothes. She didn't want to scare Parker or Cindi with her new old look. Besides, she wanted to surprise Ashley with it later, "I'll give you your present when I get back. You can change into your beachwear while I"m gone if you want."

"Okay," Ashley replied. She smiled slightly at Spencer's new found enthusiasm.

"When I get back, I'll have to get dressed, then we can get out of here," she zipped up her pants, then sat down on the bed to pull on her socks, she leaned over to kiss Ashley. Then she went back to putting on her shoes. She finished that, but before she could get off the bed, Ashley captured Spencer's hand and squeezed it tightly, but quickly let go. Spencer smiled to Ashley, then continued getting ready. She disappeared into the bathroom, then emerged ten minutes later in full make-up. The make-up had some flare, and was more exotic than she usually went for, but it was safe for her to wear as a mom. She could embellish it later if she wanted, "I'll bring you a cup of coffee," she said to Ashley as she left the room.

"Cream and sugar please!"

"Okay," Spencer made a new pot of coffee and got the newspaper. She read and ate a piece of toast as the coffee brewed. When the pot was done, she brought a cup to Ashley as promised, "I'll come in before we leave to say 'bye," Spencer told Ashley, "I hate all this sneaking."

"Me too," Ashley said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Today is our day Ash," Spencer said gleefully.

"Oh Spencer, I forgot to tell you, tonight I have to do something very important for work."

This shattered Spencer's smile.

"Don't worry. Its something you can come to."

"What?"

"I'll just leave it at that. I have to go out and get a few things for it, so if I'm not here when you get back, thats why."

"Okay," Spencer was suspicious, "Are you sure you want me to come?"

"I'm positive. It'll absolutely be a thrill for me."

"If you say so."


	8. Chapter 8

SVU Chicky: Here's part of their day. It was getting too long, so I had to cut it... Besides, I haven't written anymore

Sp0rtigirl: Thanks. Here's some more.

MistyRiver17: Thanks for saying you love my story. The first part of this is kinda boring, but it sets up the end of this chapter well. The next chapter should be a bit more interesting. I have a real big twist planned for Ashley's movie premiere. I just haven't written it yet.

* * *

"Hey Cindi," Spencer said as Cindi let her and Parker in. 

"Hi Spencer, Hey Parker. Parker, Nick is still upstairs asleep. Go wake him up," Parker did as he was told, "Care to sit down Spencer?"  
"Oh just for a minute."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Ash and I are going to the beach this afternoon. We went there a lot when we where in high school. Then she has some surprise work thing to do, that I'm going with her for."

"What does she do?"  
"She directs films."

"Anything I've ever heard of?"  
"No. Its independent stuff. She's thinking about going mainstream after this next film. She's hoping it'll do really well. I haven't seen it, so I don't know anything about it. Ashley was always creative though."

"Thats nice. You look different today Spencer. Did you do something new to your make-up?"

"Maybe a little. Today is all about regaining my youth," she replied, "Thanks for noticing." but she thought 'No I had sex' and laughed inside her head, "I should get going though. I don't want to leave her all alone too long. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. When should we expect you?"

"When do you want me?"

"Does four sound okay? My husband has to leave for work tomorrow at six, and we need a bit of time to get him ready."

"That sounds just great. I'll see you then," Spencer left.

* * *

Spencer came home to an empty house. There was a note on the kitchen counter. Ashley said she'd be back around 11:20. Spencer changed into her bathing suit, and put her jeans and t-shirt over it. Ashley came back to the house almost exactly when she said she would. She was carrying two large bags with hangers on the tops, and a bag with Styrofoam containers in it. 

"What are those?" Spencer asked.

"They're part of my surprise, and one is my present to you."

"Can I see?"

"Only if I can have my present."

"Sure," Spencer dragged it out of her closet. The Victoria's Secret box had a pink bow on it, "Can I see first?" Spencer begged.

"No. I'm going to open mine first," Ashley proclaimed. She opened the box to find an entire lingerie set. From undies to a robe and night gown. They where red and had black lace on all the borders.

"This means I'm serious Ash," Spencer told her.

"What is in my bags will show that I am too. Bag number one not really, but these two. There is one for me, and one for you. The first bag is just deli food to eat at the beach. But here is your present from me. Careful with it."

Spencer laid it down on the bed to remove the plastic bag. She slid if off. Underneath was a dress, "Whats this for?" she questioned.

"My work plans. My movie premieres tonight in a small theater downtown. After the beach, we're going to get our hair and make-up done around 3. Then we have dinner reservations at 5, and we pull up to the red carpet around 6:30. I even rented a limo to come up to the theater in style," she paused, "I think that my movie can explain me better than I can."

Gosh that was dramatic, "Its a great dress Ashley. Can I see yours?" It was a black halter dress, "I'm sure you'll look sexy in that," Spencer said, "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah," Ashley pulled up her shirt to reveal her suit underneath, "Can I borrow a towel?"

"Sure," she walked into the bathroom to get one.

"I'm driving!" Ashley yelled to her.

"But of course."

* * *

The beach was crowded. It was summer, why wouldn't it be? They laid their blankets down and started soaking up the sun. They relaxed in silence, even though they both knew that there was a lot they could and should be talking about. Neither of them knew how or where to start. 

"Spencer?" Ashley broke the silence, "You hungry?"

Spencer was almost glad Ashley hadn't said something dramatic, "yeah," she sat up and rummaged through the bag. She picked out a sandwich and a bag of chips.

Ashley look what was left.

Spencer finally decided she had to say something, "Ashley, how in the hell are we gonna make 'us' work when we're 3000 some odd miles apart? We couldn't even do it in the same city the last time we tried."

"I wasn't gonna tell you this, because I didn't want it to influence your decision in the beginning, but aside from my premiere, I came here looking for an apartment, LA is the film capital of America. If I want to hit it big, I have to be here. I was on my way to see a place when I passed your house. Besides, its not like there is an 'us' right now. Not until you break up with that husband of yours," that was a low blow and Ashley knew it.

"Well he's not here right now, is he?" Spencer snapped back.

"No, but I am," Ashley flirted.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. I'm gonna pack up and move back in with my mommy... at least until I can find a decent apartment."

"Good luck with the apartment search. If I find one before you, you can crash with me."

"Thanks. Same to you. Who made this sandwich? Its amazin-- Ho-ly shit!"

"I can't believe it," Ashley added, looking at the figure standing above them.

"Hey Ash, Spencer. Whats going on?"

Spencer squinted to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. Aiden was standing in front of them.

"Hey," Spencer and Ashley said together.

"Sit down?" Ashley offered. She scooted close to Spencer so that Spencer was forced to share her blanket, and so that Aiden would have enough room to sit down.

"Just for a sec. My wife and kids are over there," he pointed, "I'll give you five minutes, then I should get back," she sat down next to Ashley, "So, are you two together yet?" he asked bluntly.

Spencer choked on her chip, before coughing it back up.

"Not yet," Ashley replied, "Spencer is married."

"Oh really, good for you."

"Not really," Ashley continued, "because Jake is cheating on her, and they have a nine year old son."

"Ashley!" Spencer protested, "Aiden doesn't need to know all the sorted details of my life."

"Either way," Aiden diffused the situation, "I should go."

"Aiden wait," Ashley ordered, "Take my card. My film is premiering tonight. Flash this at the door. Bring your wife," She scribbled something on the card, "I wrote a note to the ushers and my cell number down. If the ushers give you grief, have them call me. Wear a suit or a tux. If I don't see you, please call me later on in the week."

"I'll try to make it Ashley. Good to see you both," he left."

Spencer took a big drink of her water, "Why did you do that?"

"Maybe if I embarrass you, you'll leave Jake sooner."

"I told you I'd do it."

"Telling me, while you're hanging out with me, that you're gonna do it, and doing it when you're around him are two very different things," Ashley was really pushing this. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I skipped to the premiere, because nothing of consequence happened getting ready for it.

This chapter has a lot of exposition and backstory. It was necessary to the story, and I think it adds to the drama of my story.

MistyRiver17: This one may be a bit longer. Not sure. I think its a bit more interesting.

SVU Chicky: I hope you find this one just as amazing, if not better.

* * *

Ashley stepped out onto the red carpet. It was a very sort red carpet, but one none the less. They where alone for a moment on the carpet, before being joined by a brunette.

"Skye!" Ashley called to the girl who was about 20.

Skye came over, "Hey Ashley. Its good to see you again."

Spencer tuned out on the rest of their exchange and studied Skye's face. She had a similar nose to Ashley and the same color eyes, but they had totally different lips.

"So I'll see you in there," Ashley said as Spencer tuned back in.

"You didn't introduce me."

"You zoned out. You weren't interested. That was Skye, the star of my movie."

"Oh."

"Here comes Nicole," Ashley waved, "Hey Nicole!"

Spencer started to figure out the theme to the movie when the blonde came towards them.

"Nicole, this is Spencer..."

"Spencer! As in? Oh! Well then its great to finally meet you. See you inside Ashley."

"What did she mean by that? What is your movie about?"

"Its a bio-pic."

"About..."

"Me."

"So Nicole is me?"

"Yeah."

"And Skye..."

"Me. You'll see my fake Aiden, Glen, Madison, Maggie and other people later."

"No Clay?"

"I had him in the script, but I had to cut him out for length. The actor himself is busy shooting another movie."

"Ash, I'm not sure if I'm going to like seeing my life up there on the big screen."

"Your life, my twist. I told you, you've got to see this."

They started walking into the theater. Spencer grabbed a complementary popcorn and soda.

"Sit here," Ashley put Spencer in the top row, in the center, "The VIP section. I'll be back. I have some schmoozing to do. By the way, only Nicole knows who you are."

After five or ten minutes, the lights blinked, and everybody started finding seats. No one sat on either side of Spencer.

Aiden came in, "Hey, I just saw Ash. She told me to come up here with you. She'll be here after she's done making her speech."

"Hi everybody," Ashley appeared in front of the screen, "I'm Ashley Davies. I wrote, directed and produced this movie. I put a big piece of me in this thing, and I really hope everyone likes it. I want to thank my cast and crew, and all the friends who have come here to support me. Enjoy everybody," Ashley walked back up to where Spencer and Aiden where sitting. The lights dimmed and everyone got intently silent.

The movie started with Ashley's relationship with Aiden. From the start, to the unplanned pregnancy to the end of their relationship. Then continued with how Ashley tried to move on with her dating life, and then met Maggie. All the names where changed of course, but Spencer knew all the stories, at least vaguely. The transitions between scenes and sometimes even time periods where artfully narrated by Skye's character.

The Spencer came into Ashley's life. Familiar moments, that where so long ago. Spencer couldn't help but have tears in her eyes for all of the scenes Nicole was in. The movie got hard to watch when it got personal, but Spencer watched it. She knew the heartbreak was coming. The beach conversation was almost exactly what happened. The dialog was full of hope, but also full of question and fear.

The night competing for Aiden made Spencer cringe. She couldn't imagine having wanted to do something like that, but she knew that at that point she did. Spencer gasped audibly when she found out that Ashley had a fling with Aiden that night.

There where times when Ashley and Spencer came close to breaking down and telling each other how they felt, but as movie Ashley said, "There was too much at stake."

Then there was Ashley's string of flings. It reminded Spencer of that memory and transported her back to the day she'd stopped talking to Ashley. Ashley had frustrated her so badly that afternoon when they got into a huge fight over Ashley's love life. Movie Spencer yelled and almost cried. Spencer cried when she heard the exact words she had said to Ashley.

"You hook up with people for no reason!" it was even worse to hear coming out of someone else's moth.

Ashley's reply was, "My love life is my business! Its not like you're my girlfriend," which was true, but not what Spencer had wanted to hear then.

The movie ended with a pretty long narration, "Little did she know, there was a reason for all of my hook-ups. To make her jealous. I thought that maybe if I pushed her to her breaking point, she might admit her feelings for me, because I was too afraid to admit I had feelings for her. That didn't work too well. I ended up loosing her from my life completely."

Spencer had completely lost her composure. She was sobbing. Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand. She looked at Ashley, and smiled, then looked at Aiden. Even Aiden was crying. The theater was emptying out, but Ashley, Spencer and Aiden stayed seated. They where all too overwhelmed.

Nicole passed by Ashley, "We're having a little cast and crew party back at my place. You two should come by."

"For a little," Ashley replied, "For once, I have more important things to do than party," she squeezed Spencer's hand.

"I need to go home," Aiden announced, "I have to work in the morning.Good movie Ashley. I hope it helps you in life."

There was no one left in the theater.

"Ashley, I was stupid!" Spencer sobbed.

"We where teenagers. Teenagers are supposed to be stupid. I was stupid too!" They got up and walked to the door.

"Ashley!" a reporter from the Independent Film Channel pounced on them, "That was a wonderful movie. Can I get an interview?"

"No," Ashley said bluntly, "Can't you see I have bigger fish to fry? I would really love to. Just not right now. How about tomorrow at 11 am. You'd better take it, because I'm leaving tomorrow night for New York, and I have plans from 1-4."

The reporter agreed, "Here's my card. Come to my office, and I'll have a camera set up."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I've had a lot written down for a while. Here's most of it. Its about 1/3 longer than most of my other updates. It has a lot of little chapters embedded into it.

MistyRiver17: Thanks. I really wanted to get emotional in the last chapter. It was kind of a weird chapter to write, so I'm glad you liked it.

SVU Chicky: Its good to amaze people. Thanks somuch.

* * *

They walked away, "So," Ashley said, "Is going to Nicole's for a bit okay?"

Spencer realized that she was still holding Ashley's hand, but didn't let go, "Yeah," she replied, "Say hello, have a drink, say goodbye. Besides, I'd like to tell Nicole how good her performance was."

"Thats enough for me," Ashley replied. They got into the limo, and Ashley gave directions to Nicole's house.

Nicole zoned in on them right away, "Hey Ashley, hi Spencer. You two should get a drink."

"Thats a good idea," agreed Ashley, "Spence, want me to grab you something?"

"Whatever you're having."

Ashley left Spencer with Nicole.

"So," Nicole said, "How did I do."

"It was beautiful," Spencer praised, "You really captured the emotionof the moment. From the steamy to the misty, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks. So whats the epilogue to the story? When we where making it, Ashley was depressed most of the time. Especially during the scenes with me. Besides, I heard that ending narration. Now you show up here holding hands. Whats the deal?"

"I hadn't seen Ashley for 11 years before five days ago. I'm married... in a loveless marriage with a cheating husband and a 9 year old son. I saw Ash before I found out my husband was cheating on me. That day, I came back to find him in bed with another woman. That pushed Ashley and I together again. I didn't know where else to go for comfort from that," Spencer paused, "Why am I telling you this? You must be one of those people who crazy people tell their stories to for no reason."

"I was you. I understand and know you, but you don't know me at all. I bet its bizarre."

"You're telling me. How about having my memories portrayed by other people on a movie screen!"

"That sounds creepy, the way you put it."

"It really wasn't as bad as I'd thought. It was therapeutic in a way."

Ashley came bad, "There you go Spence. Two shot margarita."

"Thanks."

"Hey, there's Skye," Ashley noticed, "Want me to introduce you?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied, and then turned to Nicole, "It was great talking with you Nicole."

They walked towards Skye, "Hey Skye!" Ashley hollered, they came closer, "I didn't get to properly introduce Spencer earlier. Spencer, this is Skye. You know she played me in the movie. Can I tell her Spencer?"

"Sure."

"Skye, this is Spencer, she's my... um... well I don't really know what she is to me right now. But she's who Nicole played in the movie."

"Ah," Skye replied, "Well its okay you don't know, because you aren't into labels,"

Spencer laughed, "Thats true!"

"Its good to meet you Spencer."

"Yeah, you too Skye."

"We should peruse the room and the go. I have an 11 am interview with a woman from IFC."

"How cool. Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye Ashley, bye Spencer."

Ashley said hi to a few people before saying good bye to Nicole and then leaving.

* * *

Ashley went into the guest room to change into her 'gift'. She knocked on the bedroom door, "Spencer? Are you ready?"

"Just a second," Spencer dimmed the lights and took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal herself in a baby blue lingerie set, "Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey," Ashley smiled her confident smile.

They sat on the bed.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

"For what?"

"For the movie. You must have put your heart and soul into it. It was so beautiful crafted. It transported me back in time. I could feel all those weird, awkward feelings all over again, like it was yesterday. That end part, where you, well Skye finally come out and admit your insecurity in the narration. It was--"

"Spencer, Shut up."

"Okay," Spencer blushed.

Ashley looked at Spencer in the same way she always had, but this time it meant more, "That was the only way that I could be totally honest about everything," She kissed Spencer deeply.

This kiss was different. Spencer could feel it. Because Ashley had shared her feelings, and Spencer hadn't run away, Ashley was more confident. It made Spencer feel guilty about having a family, a husband when she was really in love with Ashley. She cast this thought out of her mind and kept kissing Ashley.

The kissing escalated. The lips wandered to other parts of the body. Clothes gradually started coming off. It was the perfect night.

* * *

The alarm clock rang. Ashley opened her eyes, "Damn, its 10 already? Shit. I have to leave in 40 minutes to get to that interview, and I have to look half-way decent."

"What?" Spencer asked disorientated.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know I'm leaving for my interview in 40 minutes."

"Okay," Spencer went back to sleep. She was exhausted. They hadn't gone to sleep until 1am. She could hear Ashley getting ready, but was too tired to watch her.

Half an hour later, Ashley yelled goodbye, and got into her car.

* * *

"Hello Ashley," the lady shook her hand, "You remember me from last night? My name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. Hello Elizabeth," Ashley smiled.

"If you'll sit down over here, I'll have Ernie roll the camera. Then we can get this started."

Ashley sat.

An hour and a half later, Ashley went back to Spencer's

"Hey. How was the interview?"

"Fine," Ashley replied, "Ready to go look at apartments?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets go." They got into Ashley's car and went to the first apartment complex.

"Now there is never much available in LA as far as apartments go. All sorts of unknowns are renting them out, trying to make a name for themselves," the Realtor explained, "but I've found a couple spaces that meet your needs."

"Okay, so tell us about this one," Ashley said.

"Ah yes, Two parking spots per lease. There is a pool area for tenants and their guests in the back. Lets go inside shall we?" she showed them in, "This apartment comes prefurnished."

The couch was an ugly orange color, and the kitchen was dingy. But the 'master' bedroom looked as though it had recently been redone into a real love nest.

"I love the bedroom," Spencer commented, "Now whats the rule on making changes?"

"As long as they aren't structural, you use your own money and you let the landlord know, its absolutely fine."

"Cool," Ashley replied seeing possibilities in the kitchen/living room/dining room, "Can I consult with Spencer?"

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

"Hey Spence, with a little paint and a slip cover, this place could be great. I mean you see the bedroom. Its in our price range, its got a pool and this room is enormous. I say we've got to pounce on it."

"Great. I'm totally in love with that big bedroom."

"I noticed," Ashley flirted. They started walking to the door, "We've decided a yes!" she told the Realtor.

"Good. Lets go down to the security office and draw up the paperwork."

With the paperwork done, they walked back to the car, but before they got there, Ashley's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" she didn't recognize the phone number.

"Hey. I can see you."

Ashley turned around 360 degrees, but couldn't see him, "Aiden, Where the hell are you?"

"You didn't tell me you two where looking for an apartment."

"Whats it matter to you?"

"Turn to your right. Spencer too."

They did so, "Why? I still can't see you."

"Because," he said, tapping them both on the back.

They both screamed.

Aiden laughed, "Because I own this place," he continued, "What'd you have to pay that lady to show you that apartment? She showed you the crappiest two bedroom I have."

"We are on a tight budget," Spencer explained, "Ashley is unemployed and I work as a secretary."

"Come on, I'll find you a decent one and keep the price like it is."

"You'd do that?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Aiden!" They both exclaimed, and both hug him.

"So I take it you two are together now?"

"Aiden!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Same problem," Ashley explained, "I've got to wait for Spencer."

"It doesn't matter if I don't move in for a few days does it?" Spencer asked Aiden.

"Its fine. Just give me a heads up when you do get in," he was leading them through some grass and woods to his favorite apartment, "Its a bit of a ways from the parking lot, but its worth the walk. Its a little bigger because its on a corner. I'm renovating all the apartments from this side to the other end. This one just got finished. I was going to put it on the market today," he unlocked the door with his master key. "Voila."

"I love it!" Spencer shouted, "Thank you so much for doing this for us!"

"I always felt bad for getting between you two that night. Spencer, I saw how you where looking at Ashley when you two went in for that kiss, and Ashley, I saw how you looked at Spencer all night. I wasn't a fool," Aiden turned and motioned them out the door, "Lets go change your paperwork."

* * *

Spencer just hadn't had enough of Ashley. So she called a babysitter as soon as she got home from picking up Parker.

"Rachel, I want you to babysit for me tonight. I want to see a friend to the airport for a red eye. Parker will be asleep the whole time, but I don't want to have to wake him up to take him with me. Can you come over around 10:30? I'll be back around 2 or 3 in the morning."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Great. I'll see you then," she hung up.

"You didn't have to do that," Ashley said.

"Yes, but i want to. Lets go return your car, so I'll have an excuse to drive you. I'll go get Parker."

Later, Ashley and Spencer where alone in Spencer's car.

"You know, if it weren't for your innocence, I would have been able to control myself," Ashley said out of the blue, "You're just so different than anyone I've ever met. And think, if I'd never met you, I wouldn't have my movie, and I wouldn't have been successful. I'm already getting business calls."

"This is going to get messy before it gets better Ash. I hope you know that. I just don't want to tell people right now."

"When then?"

"When I'm divorced."

"That could take a while."

"Yeah, I know."

"Spencer, I love you, I really do. Thats why I'll do it, but I don't like it AT ALL."

"I know, but you know how I am. I love you for doing this. I'm gonna miss you so bad."

They parked.

"I'll miss you too Spencer, but its only going to be a couple weeks," She kissed Spencer a kiss that would have to last that long, "Thanks for seeing me off," she smiled, "Love ya babe," she opened the door.

Spencer caught Ashley's hand, "I love you too. Have a safe flight," Spencer couldn't get out of the car to help Ashley with her bags, or both of them would cry.

"Until next time," Ashley said into the open window. She blew Spencer a kiss and the disappeared into an elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

SVU Chicky: Wait no longer, here is the husband part :)

broken clay of me: Thanks for coming back and reviewing. Thanks for loving my story.

MistyRiver17: I'm trying to update fast, but its hard with school. My goal is to finish this story before the show comes back on Friday.

AN: I have a couple ideas for song fics, but I'm no good at song fics, so if someone wants to know my ideas, please PM me.

* * *

The phone rang jolting Spencer from her worry, "Hello," she answered the phone.

"Hey. You haven't done it yet have you?" it was Ashley.

"No. His flight was delayed. He just got in, and he's in the shower."

"Excuses excuses."

"Come on Ash. Cut me some slack. I'm worried enough about this for the both of us."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming back in two weeks... for good. You'd better have done it before then, or I'm moving in with you and Jake and Parker until you do... or I do it for you."

"What! No!"

"Go tell him," Ashley urged, "Pack your things, and take Parker to our apartment. Save me some drawer space. I'll be there in a couple weeks."

Spencer smiled, "Okay. As soon as he's out," There was a comfortable pause, then Jake emerged from the bedroom with pajama pants on and no top, "Oh shit," she said to Ashley, "This is it. Its now or never," She gulped.

"Thats right. Now or never honey. You can do it."

"Alright, I'll call you later. See you in a couple weeks." she thought to herself, 'did Ashley just call me 'honey'?'

"Love you Spencer. I believe in you."

"Love you too. Bye," she hung up the phone, "Jake!" she caught his attention. He was already channel surfing at the TV, "Come here. I need to talk to..." Spencer trailed off as Jake flipped passed Ashley's face. It was Ashley's interview, "Wait. Turn it back to 132," Spencer sat down next to Jake and watched the interview intently. She hoped to gain strength with what Ashley was saying.

"So Ashley," Elizabeth started, "This movie is all about love. What is your love life like right now?"

"The woman that I based the 'Natalie' character on is married to a man. I just saw her for the first time in over ten years less than a week ago. I am really in love with her, but I'm forced to play mistress until she divorces her cheating husband."

That did it. Spencer got the strength she needed. Spencer did not like hearing Ashley refer to herself as the 'mistress' of anyone especially her, "Jake. Turn off the TV right now. I need to say something."

He didn't. He was busy thinking about how hot Ashley was. So Spencer ripped the remote out of his hands and turned it off herself.

"What!" he yelled.

"I caught you in bed with that woman before you left. Thats why I didn't come home for dinner. I had, and what a shock I got. I went to confide in my friend Ashley. I ran into her at the grocery store that day. She was visiting from New York. I should have confronted you right then and there, but I was in a total state of shock. We both know we aren't passionately in love. We never where."

"But sweetheart, Kim is just a friend from work."

"Shut it! Don't 'sweetheart' me!"

"Okay."

"So I'm going to pack my stuff and take Parker to my new apartment. I want to get a divorce. I'm talking to a lawyer tomorrow afternoon."

"You can't just take Parker! He's asleep."

"Can't I?" Spencer glared at him, "We're getting out of here. By the way, that hot chick on TV you where too busy salivating over to listen to me, is my girlfriend," Spencer piled all of her stuff and most of Parker's in the seven boxes that she'd picked up earlier that day for this purpose. She couldn't quite fit it all in. She struggled box by box before taking Parker in her arms to the car, "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow after work!" she told Jake as she slammed the door. She drove off to the apartment complex.  
"Hi," she called Ashley back, "I did it. I'm just about at the apartment now. Parker is asleep next to me, and I have about half a dozen boxes of my stuff in the trunk."

"Good for you. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks. You know what got me going though? Your interview. You called yourself my mistress. No one should put the woman I'm in love with down like that. Not even herself," Spencer parked and searched through her purse for the key. She found it, "Hey can you give me Aiden's number so I can tell him I'm here, so he doesn't freak out."

"Yeah," Ashley said, "555-7557"

"Thanks. Ash, hurry here. I need you."

"I'm trying Spencer, I am."

"Good," she started walking with Parker over her shoulder to the apartment, "This is creepy at night. Especially alone."

"I get the hint," Ashley said dryly.

"I'm here," Spencer announced, "I'm gonna go. I need to set Parker down, and go find the box with my clothes in it, and call Aiden. Good night Ashley. I love you."

"I love you too Spencer," Ashley responded. Spencer could tell that Ashley was relieved that Spencer had moved out of Jake's house, "Bye."

Spencer laid Parker in the bed in the smaller bedroom, and then tried to call Aiden, but she got the voice mail, "Hey Aiden, Its Spencer. I'm over at the apartment now, just so you know. I left my husband. Anyways, goodnight," Spencer collapsed onto the couch. She tried to catch the end of the interview, but the cable wasn't hooked up. She looked at the clock, the interview wouldn't be on anymore anyway, it was too late.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later.

"Holy Shit! Who the hell knows I'm here?" Spencer asked herself, walking slowly to the door and looking out the peep hole. It was Aiden.

"Hey," he said, "Sorry I didn't get your call. I was on the phone. Can I do anything?"  
"Do you know how much you scared me?" Spencer asked, letting him in.

"Sorry. Ashley wanted me to come check on you. She's pretty worried."

"That sneak got to you before I could. She was the one you where on the phone with when I called! She beat me to telling you! God, isn't she great?"

Aiden nodded

"Did you see her interview? She called herself my mistress, and it was totally true. I felt so guilty hearing that, that I turned off the TV and broke up with Jake on the spot."

"That was some interview," Aiden agreed, "I caught all of it before Ashley called. Its real powerful stuff. She talks about her film making inspiration, and why she made a movie about her life. It replays again on next Saturday at like 2 in the morning. You should watch it."

"I will."

"What can I do for you Spencer?"

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"Yeah, but I want to. What can I do?"

"Since you asked, can you get my boxes out of my car?" she handed him the keys, "They're in the trunk."

"Thanks," she said when he brought back the keys.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Not tonight. But eventually, can you get this TV to work?"

"Sure. You sure you don't need anything else tonight?"

"I'm fine."

"Get some sleep. It'll make you feel better. Call Ashley in the morning. She'll want to hear from you. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks again Aiden. Goonight."

"'Night Spencer," He left.

* * *

"Hey," Spencer called to her boss as she came in, "I need your help. I'm your 8 o'clock. I want to draw out some divorce and custody papers."

"Okay."

"Thanks Marla," it was just Spencer's luck that she worked as a secretary for a law firm. This part was going to be easy, "I really don't want much," Spencer explained, "A few bucks to keep me on my feet, primary guardianship of Parker and my car."

"Anything else I should know?"

"He was cheating on me."

"California is a no fault state."

"Then will it matter that I'm a lesbian?"

"Maybe in a custody case. 'Morals' you know."

Spencer grimmaced.

"We'll just see what Jake wants, and go from there."

"Okay, thanks again Marla. You can take the fees out of my check incrementally."

"I will do this for you pro bono."

"Oh my gosh thank you!"

"My sister went through something like this."

"Oh? How did it work for her?"

"She's doing fine. Her girlfriend is working abroad this year, so she's a little lonely."

"Oh my gosh," Spencer shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"You are the first person aside from my husband, girlfriend and ex-boyfriend/landlord who I've outed myself to. The second and third people don't count, because they knew, and I didn't have to tell them."

"Well then I'm honored."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Friday 1 pm**

Ashley walked into the door of a business complex. She saw a security desk, "Hi," She said to the man, "I'm looking for the law offices of Lowell, Sokloff and Bernard."

"Third floor. When you get out of the elevator, take a left."

"Thanks," Ashley followed the directions and sure enough, she found Spencer's desk, but Spencer wasn't there. Ashley sat on the desk.

"Who are you?" a lady asked her.

"I'm Ashley. I just wanted to say 'hi' to Spencer. Who are you?"

"I'm Marla Lowell. Spencer is my secretary."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lowell."

"You too Ashley. Please, sit down on something that isn't a desk. You can wait for Spencer. She's making copies for me. She should be back from the copy machine soon."

"Thanks," Ashley sat down in Spencer's comfortable chair. She closed her eyes and went into a light nap. She was woken about 15 minutes later by a scream.

"Oh my god!" It was Spencer, "Ash!" Spencer ran the rest of the way to her desk, with all the papers in hand, "What are you doing here?" she set the papers down, "You weren't supposed to get here until next week."

"Well most of my stuff won't be here until next week, but here I am."

Spencer smiled. She walked over to Ashley and sat on her lap to give her a hug, "I am so glad to see you. I've felt so alone," She kissed Ashley.

Marla came back into the room and cleared her throat.

"Oh," Spencer blushed, "Sorry Marla," She got off Ashley, "This is my girlfriend Ashley."

"I've noticed that she's your girlfriend," Marla walked away laughing.

"You called me your girlfriend," Ashley smiled.

"Well thats what you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you didn't want to tell anyone. She knows?"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled proudly, "I told her."

"Well good for you. Hey, when can I take you out on a real date?"

"You're in luck. Parker is at Jake's house from Friday night to Monday morning. He's gonna pick Parker up at daycare and drop him back there on Monday."

"Cool."

"So I was going to be alone."

"Well I couldn't have that now could I?"

Spencer smiled.

"Lets rent a couple movies tonight and cuddle on the couch," Ashley suggested, "We can go out tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful," Spencer replied.

"Good."

Spencer really wanted to kiss Ashley again, but she couldn't do that at work. Not a second time.

Marla came out of her office, "Spencer, when you're done collating and filing those papers, you can go. Just make sure to clock out. My last appointment is at two, so I really don't need you after that. You should go have a good time with Ashley."

"Wow Marla, thank you."

"You're welcome, now get to work! Go ahead and help if you can Ashley. Get it done faster," Marla went into her office again.

"You have a really cool boss," Ashley commented.

Spencer pulled up a chair, "Yeah, I know."

"So what can I do?"


	12. Chapter 12

So I was a little late. Sorry, some school stuff came up.

MistyRiver17: I'm contemplating a sequel, and definately have some song fic ideas in my head that I'm in the process of writing down.

SVU Chicky: Ash couldn't not beback early. This story is about Ash and Spence rekindling.

boberry: I loved writing the interview part.

* * *

Spencer's cell phone vibrated on her desk, "Hello?" she answered it.

"Hey. Why doesn't your husband know where you are? Mom is freaking out!"

"Clay. Crap. I meant to call all of you guys. Why didn't she just call me? I moved into an apartment complex. Jake was cheating on me, then I kinda cheated on him."

"You cheated on Jake? I could tell you weren't happy, but I never expected you to go looking for happiness in the arms of another man."

Spencer laughed jadedly, "It wasn't a man."

Clay gasped, but said nothing.

Spencer held the phone up to Ashley. She couldn't bear tell Clay herself.

"Hey Clay," Ashley said with a smirk.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah. Hi."

"Hi. I saw your interview last week, but I haven't seen the film. My wife Shawna is big on independent films. You where talking about Spencer weren't you? The movie is about Spencer, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Wow," Clay separated his words. He paused a moment to regain his composure, "Well can you tell me the number and address of where you guys are living?"

"I don't know the address. I just got here. The number is 555-8588. We're in an apartment complex called Angels' Meadows."

"Okay. Tell Spencer to call Mom and Dad. She needs to tell them where she is. They're really worried."

"I will. Thanks Clay. Bye," she ended the call. Then Ashley's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Davies. This is Sam Davis and Fox distribution studios. We would like to distribute your movie. Put it into theaters. Its a great picture."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can I set up a meeting with you?"

"Sure. How about Monday afternoon?"

"Does one o'clock sound okay to you?"

"Yes. Thank you Sam. I'll see you then," she hung up the phone.

"Who is Sam?" Spencer asked.

"A guy who wants to distribute my movie 20th Century Fox."

"Wow cool," Spencer was working as they talked.

They walked out of Spencer's office building with their fingers interlaced.

"I came in a cab," Ashley explained, "I figured that way, I could go home with you."

"Great," Spencer was enthralled with Ashley's eyes, "Movie store first? Then we can stay in."

"Perfect."

Spencer's phone rang again, "God damn it!" she fished it out of her bag, "Hello?"

"Hey Spence, its me again," Clay said, "I told Mom you moved out, but not about Ashley. She wants you to call, and she wants to have Glen, you and I over for a nice little Sunday dinner."

"Fine. I'll call when I get home."

"Good. I think you should bring Ashley to dinner."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't pretend you didn't. Mom has got to accept you two sometime. Does Ashley really want to be your dirty little secret?"  
"I'll think about it."

"Fine. I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday," she hung up, "God, my mom knows my cell number, why doesn't she call? Poor Clay isn't a telephone," Spencer began driving to the video rental store, "So what are we getting?"

"I'll tell you when I see it. Lets call for Chinese take-out, then thats a real party."

Spencer laughed, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Hey Mom, its Spencer," Spencer had to do it sometime.

"Spencer. I just wanted to check up on you. Clay told me about Jake. I know it must have been hard for you to do, but its probably for the best."

"I think so. I wasn't happy."

"Its important to be happy. I saw you at the video store a few minutes ago. I was just pulling up as you where leaving. Who was that you where with? Another man in your life already? Bring him to dinner on Sunday."

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go Mom."

"Okay Sweetie. Have a good night. I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye," Spencer hung up, "Oh damn!" she yelled.

"What?"

"My Mom saw us together. She thinks I was with a new man and she wants me to invite him to Sunday dinner."

"So I'll go."

"Ash, I just don't think thats such a good idea."

"Why?"

"I told you, I don't want to make it seem like I broke up with Jake to be with you."

"You didn't?"

"I did. Sort of. That was part of it. Its complicated."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?" Ashley was mad, and she glared at Spencer straight in the eye.

"I just don't know Ashley!" Spencer was frustrated at herself for not being able to articulate her feelings, and she took it out on Ashley.

"Well its settled," Ashley said defiantly, "I'm going."

Spencer knew when to give up, "Fine. Its your funeral."

"Good, then lets go plug in a movie."

The rest of the night was uneventful. They where just getting used to holding each other and laying on each other. It was weird living together, having Ashley so close by. They didn't talk as they sat on the couch watching DVDs. Later that night, after finishing the food and the movies, they just went to bed. No sex, just a quick kiss before going to sleep (Ashley had jet lag).

* * *

**Sunday:**

"Spencer! Hello!" her mother greeted her with a hug. Ashley was parking the car, "So where is he?"  
"Mom, there is something you ought to know. I didn't leave Jake for a 'he'. I left Jake for Ashley. She's parking."

Mrs. Carlin's face turned pale, "Okay. I'll be inside. Why don't you wait for her?"  
"Sure," Spencer said. Her mom needed a little space to process the information she had just been given. Spencer watched for Ashley to come up the walkway.

Ashley smiled weakly.

Spencer started laughing, "You should have seen how pale she turned."

Ashley laughed appreciatively.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

Spencer's phone rang, "Who the hell could that be?" she asked before answering it, "Hello?"

"Hi Spencer, its Marla. I had lunch with your husband's attorney today, and all Jake wants is the house, his stock options and one weekend a month with Parker. We'll settle out of court tomorrow."

"Great! Why where you at lunch with Jake's attorney on a Sunday?"

"Jake should have done better research. Clinton is my boyfriend," Marla laughed.

Spencer laughed too, "Listen, I just told my mom that I left Jake for a woman, so I should go see how she's taking it," Spencer hung up the phone and then went into the kitchen. Ashley went into the house but stood by the door, "Mom? Can I help?" Spencer asked.

"You should have told me beforehand Spence. When did we stop being able to talk?"  
"I dunno."

"We're just going to have a nice family dinner. I want you to be happy, and if Ashley is what makes you happy, so be it," Spencer's mom had obviously rehearsed this speech as Spencer was outside, but at least she was trying.

"Thanks Mom," Spencer hugged her.

They brought the starters out.

"So Ashley, what have you been doing since we last saw you?"

Ashley told Paula the reader's digest version of her life.

Throughout the entire night, Spence was tense. When desert was finally served, she ate quickly, though Ashley did not. Spencer was eager to get back to the apartment.

"Anyone care for an after dinner cocktail?" Arther offered.

"No I'm fine," Spencer spouted, "I'm actually getting pretty tired, and I have to work tomorrow. We should probably get going."

"Already?" Clay questioned.

"Yes," Spencer said firmly.

"Goodnight everybody!" Ashley added as they grabbed their coats, "I had a great time."

"Bye!" Spencer yelled. They closed the house door.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Ashley commented.

"I wouldn't say that."

"It was almost fun."

"Now you're pushing it. Lets just go home and relax on the couch. Now that thats over and Marla is dealing with the divorce, I can spend time with you, without drama and without worry.

* * *

The END 


End file.
